disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Witch
Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch, is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe set to appear in Disney/Marvel's 2015 film Avengers: Age of Ultron, sequel to the 2012 film. She is the twin sister of fellow Avenger Quicksilver, alias Pietro. She is portrayed by actress Elizabeth Olsen. Scarlet Witch was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Scarlet Witch can be seen on Fury's wall of Skrull suspects in the episode "Infiltration". Ultimate Spider-Man Scarlet Witch makes a cameo in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man episode "Flight of the Iron Spider". Marvel Cinematic Universe Early Life Wanda Maximoff was born in the country of Sokovia alongside her twin brother Pietro. They became orphans when a mortar shell hit their house. Years later, Sokovia became a warzone. She and her brother participated in different riots in a attempt drive the foreign forces out of their country. However, all these riots were planned by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in Sokovia and used the riots as cover in their illegal experiments. One day, List, a HYDRA scientist approached them to offer the opportunity to get enough power to drive war out of Sokovia. Wanda was skeptical but was finally convinced by Pietro. As results of these experiments, she won numerous mental powers as telekinesis, hypnosis, and energy projection; while Pietro achieved superhuman speed. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver appear in a mid-credits scene, where she and her twin brother were confirmed to have not been present at SHIELD's headquarters at the time HYDRA was defeated there and Operation Insight was shut down due to Baron Strucker's actions. Strucker also revealed he intended to use them for an unspecified purpose. Avengers: Age of Ultron When the Avengers attacked the HYDRA Research Base, List asked Strucker to send the Maximoff twins to fight against the Avengers, Strucker replied that not yet because they had not reached its full potential. However, she and her brothers managed to escape and went to the battlefield to confront the Earth's mightiest heroes. When Tony Stark found out Strucker's secret lab, Scarlet Witch used her powers against Stark, causing him a vision that would change his way of seeing the world. However, Stark took Loki's Scepter; her brother Pietro asked why she let him take the scepter, which she simply smiled. The next day, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver were summoned by Ultron, who wanted them to be part of his team. During the meeting, she prevented Pietro told the story of how their parents died, Ultron requested them to please tell him. Quicksilver told Ultron how they spent several days waiting to die for Stark's fault. Ultron promised them that they would tear the Avengers from inside. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver accompanied Ultron to Salvage Yard to buy Vibranium from Ulysses Klaw for his new body. When Klaw saw Wanda and her brother, he recognized them as Strucker's experiments. He warned them that if they used their powers against him, he would know that they were not in charge and told them that the man in charge should appear. The man in charge turned out to be Ultron, a rogue robot. Suddenly, the Avengers arrived, which led to a fight between the Avengers, Ultron, the Maximoff twins, and Klaw's men. While Ultron and Iron Man were fighting, Scarlet Witch managed to defeat almost all the Avengers by hallucinations. After attacking the beautiful Black Widow, she was attacked by Hawkeye, who told her that he was not a fan of mind control. Using his speed, Quicksilver took Scarlet Witch away from the danger. While recovering, Scarlet Witch saw Bruce Banner alone, she then decided to use her powers against him in order to take revenge on the Avengers. She, Quicksilver, and Ultron arrived in Seoul, South Korea and attacked Helen Cho's laboratories. Ultron asked Doctor Cho if she could create a new body for him, but when she refused this request, he used Loki's scepter on her. As the synthetic body was ready, Ultron proceeded to upload himself into his new body. This allowed Scarlet Witch read Ultron's mind and found out that he sought to eliminate the human race. She asked Ultron his reasons, he replied in order that humanity could improve. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver abandoned Ultron but not before releasing Helen Cho from Ultron's mind control. Ultron then attacked them, only to apologize afterwards. Later, she and her brother helped Captain America, who was fighting against Ultron. During the battle, a train went off the rails, she using her powers managed to stop it. She and her brother accompanied Captain America to Avengers Tower to stop Tony Stark, who sought to use the synthetic body to fix everything that he caused. However, they could not prevent the birth of the Vision. Scarlet Witch along Quicksilver, Vision and the Avengers traveled to Sokovia to stop Ultron and thwart his plans of global extinction. Before the battle, she used her powers on civilians to evacuate and go to a safe place. When the battle began, she was very scared. But when Hawkeye encouraged her, she left her hiding to fight and prove that she was an Avenger. She later offered to guard the key from Ultron, despite the doubts of her brother. When his brother was killed, she quickly felt the loss of her brother at the hands of Ultron, causing a great explosion of energy. As Ultron was badly wounded, she approached him and ripped off his metal heart to show him how she felt when Pietro died. However, a Ultron drone managed to activate the doomsday machine, sending Sokovia directly to crash into Earth. When it seemed that everything was lost to her, the Vision arrived and saved her from an imminent death. After Ultron's defeat, she was recruited along with War Machine, the Falcon, and the Vision as new members of the Avengers. Quotes *"Ultron can't see the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" *"Is that why you've come, to end the Avengers?" *"Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later every man shows himself." *"I didn't expect... But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct." *"I just did. Do you know how it felt? tears out Ultron's metal heart It felt like that." *"Everybody's afraid of something." *"I can read his mind now..". *"horrified How could you?!" *"You said... you said we were going to destroy the Avengers... make a better world!" *"When everyone is dead?" *"And if they don't?" *"You are a madman." *panicking "How could I let this happen?" *"This is all our fault!" *"You keep stealing, you're going to get shot!... I mean it! At speed, nothing can touch you, but standing still..." Gallery Trivia *After 50 years of appearing in various Marvel publications, Scarlet Witch's cameo in the 2014 film '' Captain America: The Winter Soldier marked her first ever theatrical live-action appearance. *In the comics, Scarlet Witch was married to the Vision at one point. ** On top of that, in the reality created by her during the House of M event; she had twin sons with Vision, who eventually disappear alongside their fake reality, but then get reincarnated into two teenage boys that would become the superheroes Wiccan and Speed. *In the comics, she and her brother Quicksilver are the children of X-Men supervillain Magneto. However, this can't be portrayed in the movie because Fox owns the movie rights to Magneto, Although the family connection was retconned in late 2014. de:Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) fi:Purppuranoita Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroines Category:Witches Category:Gypsies Category:Superheroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Comic characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:European characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters